Mai Failz: A Luna the Hedgehog Musical
by Luna the Hedgehog
Summary: Based off of Typerson's musical, Sonic, Luna and the whole gang are off on a...musical adventure? Join them as they sing and search for the famed Scourge the Hedgehog!
1. Chapter 1

A midnight-blue hedgehog stepped onto the dimly lit stage. The burgundy backdrop lowered behind her as she took out a headset. She cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone. "Good evening, fellow friends. This collection of songs, dancing, and speaking parts is part of the series which doesn't have a name yet." She stepped back behind the backdrop and came out with a certain blue hedgehog.

"Hey! It does too have name!" He yelled at the midnight hedgehog.

"Sonic, not everything has to be named after you." She leaned her arm on Sonic's shoulder.

"….You're right, Luna. I'm going to go get ready." And with that, he dashed off behind the burgundy backdrop. Luna let off a sigh.

"This is going to be a long musical." She turned back to the audience. "Send in your song requests and we'll do it!" She disappeared off the stage while Sonic came back on stage.

"Remember, we can't have cuss words in the songs. So, be careful what songs you send in." Luna came back on stage and pulled the azure hedgehog back behind the backdrop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Ok for the songs in this Act, Scourge is the main with Shadow, Sonic, Fiona, and Tails singing back-up and the rest of the group is the chorus. Luna will be singing once in awhile in this song. This is going to be a weird Act…**

**Act 1: Beginning of A New Problem**

Luna stepped out on the stage with a silver hedgehog. "Luna, do I really have to do this?"

"Silver, it's either that or you get trapped in a never-ending tornado. So, yes. You have to." She let out a long sigh then stepped back behind the backdrop.

"Warning: What you are about to see **is** real. Reader and viewer discretion are advised." Silver said as he read from a card.

Just then, a certain blue blur dashed out onto the stage. "Now sit back and relax as we put on the show _My Fails: A Sonic he Hedgehog musical_!" The azure hedgehog greeted before he got thrown into Silver by a gush of wind. "SONIC!"

"Oh Chaos Emeralds! I'm getting out of here! Good luck with Luna, Sonic!" With that being said, Silver, using his telekinesis, flew back behind the burgundy backdrop. Luna quickly took the psychic's place.

"Sonic! What did I tell you about the musical name?"

Sonic shuffled on his feet. "Not to call it that." He replied, sheepishly. Luna pushed him back behind the ruffled fabric and faced the audience.

"That went well. Enjoy the musical!" She called out and the stage dimmed down until it was completely dark. In the audience, anyone could hear the cry of a small baby and some small children shuffle in their seats.

After fifteen minutes of it being dark, the stage started to light up again. Instead of Luna being there, a lime green hedgehog stood dead center of the stage. His red sunglasses and leather jacket quickly told the audience exactly who it was. Scourge. For the background, it was a dimly lit Spagonia. Shadow, Luna, Sonic and Tails ran in, surrounding the lime-green hedgehog. "Give us back the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic called out.

Scourge held up the seven Chaos Emeralds. "You mean these?" He taunted.

"What other ones are there?" Shadow replied with a little annoyance in his voice.

Silver flew back on the stage. "Well, there are the Sol Emeralds."

Luna rolled her ice-blue eyes at her immature brother. "That was rhetorical!"

Silver was about to say something when Shadow knocked him back off the stage with a Chaos Spear.

Scourge tapped his foot. "Can we get back to me escaping you?"

Everyone, except Scourge himself, glared at the lime-green hedgehog. "No!" They all said in unison. Sonic stepped forward, ready to attack. In the background, the opening of the song _I Just Can't Wait to Be King_ started.

**[Scourge:] I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies beware!**  
><strong>[Sonic:] Well, I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little hair<strong>  
><strong>[Scourge:] I'm gonna be the mane event Like no king was beforeI'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my ROAR<strong>  
><strong>[Shadow:] Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing<strong>  
><strong>[Scourge:] Oh, I just can't wait to be king!<strong>  
><strong>[Tails: (Speaking)] You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think...<strong>  
><strong>[Scourge:] No one saying do this<strong>  
><strong>[Tails:] Now when I said that, I-<strong>  
><strong>[Luna:] No one saying be there<strong>  
><strong>[Tails:] What I meant was...<strong>  
><strong>[Scourge:] No one saying stop that<strong>  
><strong>[Tails:] Look, what you don't realize...<strong>  
><strong>[Scourge and Luna:] No one saying see here<strong>  
><strong>[Shadow:] Now see here!<strong>  
><strong>[Scourge:] Free to run around all day<strong>  
><strong>[Sonic:] Well, that's definitely out...<strong>  
><strong>[Scourge:] Free to do it all my way!<strong>  
><strong>[Fiona:] I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart to heart<strong>  
><strong>[Scourge:] Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start<strong>  
><strong>[Shadow:] If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out! Out of service, out of Africa I wouldn't hang about... aagh! This child is getting wildly out of wing<strong>  
><strong>[Scourge:] Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Everybody look left Everybody look right Everywhere you look I'm Standing in the spotlight!<strong>  
><strong>[Sonic: (Speaking, but in strict time)] Not yet!<strong>  
><strong>[Chorus:] Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Scourge's finest fling<strong>  
><strong>[Scourge &amp; Chorus:] Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!<strong>

Scourge took off his shades and looked at Luna. "Maybe when I destroy these punks, you and I could do a little intervening."

Luna scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Fine, but hail to the King babe!" The lime-green dashed off the stage with Silver, Sonic, Shadow, and Tails in hot pursuit, leaving the midnight-blue hedgehog there by herself. She let off a sigh and went the opposite direction of the boys.

**End of Act 1**


End file.
